


blood splort

by GaragesAfterDark



Series: Dungeon Brawlers [3]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alexander Horne's unknowable pronouns, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Breaking the Brat, Breathplay, Burns, Catboys & Catgirls, Ceremonial Duel, Fighting Kink, First Aid, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kichiro gets nailed (and batted), Malik Destiny is a JRPG character (and a himbo), Multi, Pet Play, Pothos is a Thirsty Sword Lesbian, Role Reversal, Scars, Sexual Roleplay, Sigmund Castillo fucks!, Swords, Transmasc body positivity, Watching, Wyatt Quitter in subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaragesAfterDark/pseuds/GaragesAfterDark
Summary: The players are assembled.The stage is set.Deep in the dungeons of Sigmund Castillo, the show is about to get underway...
Relationships: Alexander Horne/Sandford Garner, Allison Abbott/Kichiro Guerra, Kichiro Guerra & Nolanestophia Patterson, Malik Destiny & Wyatt Quitter, Malik Destiny/Nolanestophia Patterson, Sigmund Castillo & Wyatt Pothos, Wyatt Pothos/Wyatt Quitter
Series: Dungeon Brawlers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. tapping out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is neither an endorsement nor an instruction manual for the kink scene which is depicted herein. What these characters are getting up to stretches the definition of both safe AND sane play in the real world (even if it is consensual), and they have the power of both magic and plot on their side. Do not try this yourself if you don't know *exactly* what you are doing! (And you probably shouldn't even then)

In preparation for the scene the guests had been granted access to Sigmund's considerable collection of spare wardrobe, which Malik Destiny had taken full advantage of.

"So... be honest Soph. How do I look?"

"Uhhhh... like a pirate? Errr, but in a good way!"

'In a good way' was a billowy white silk shirt, a pair of leather pants fitted with a tail hole and cavalier boots.

"Hmmm... I was going for 'masked swordsman' though I couldn't find a mask that matched, but I guess pirate is close enough. By the way, that gilded mask is a very good match for that dress!"

"Oh... thank you! I only grabbed a few accessories really. I'm honestly surprised you found tail-tailored pants in exactly your size. Those are..." she gave him a flustered glance, "a _very_ good fit on you."

"Huh... I guess you're right. Everything I tried on fit me perfectly. I don't think that's ever happened when I've found clothes before."

"Maybe Sigmund is only showing us the clothes that would fit us? How many spare outfits does this mean they just _have_ though..."

"You're overthinking it! I used to have piles and piles of mismatched clothes that I hadn't gotten around to selling! Besides, castles are well known for having vast amounts of equipment just scattered about. This is really the most organized I've ever seen one!"

"Malik, I'm not sure any what you're saying is normal..."

\-----

"Wait," Pothos said in disbelief, "you mean you _actually_ came prepared for this fight? You know how to use a _sword? **You?**_ "

Quitter looked indignant. "Hey! I contain multitudes!"

Pothos shook her head. "When did you even learn fencing?"

"You pick up a lot of things when you are as interesting as I am."

"Got it. You did it to impress girls."

Quitter shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't pretend to understand what it is about swords that gets Sapphics all aflutter, but when have I ever turned down another means of getting ladies wrapped around my little finger. Or my entire hand if they'd prefer."

Pothos maintained a neutral expression. "And _I_ don't pretend to understand why you brought your cosplay to an actual sword-fight, but when has that stopped you."

"Okay, first of all: _Sword of the Barbarian Dragon Princess_ is like the hottest craze in Tokyo right now. Second, it's a historically accurate period drama which means this isn't "cosplay", its "vintage costuming". And third..."

Quitter gestured broadly at their greaves, gold-embellished loincloth, hard leather crop-top and crown of spiraling horns.

"This outfit is _smoking-hot_ and _everyone_ needs to know how absolutely ripped I am!"

Pothos gave her a once over, "I can't argue with you there..."

\-----

Out in the dungeon proper, Kichiro had just finished reviewing the final details with Sandford.

"Thank you for you help, my love."

Sandford gave a slight bow "Of course, my darling Kichiro. Now I really must be going. I have a date in town with Alexander and I must not keep г͓̖͞є̙͓͔к̪̰̤ς̮̬͔ย̻͙̗Ŧ̣̗̯г̦̙̗є̭͔̦ђ̮̬̜Շ̮̖̩๏͔͔̦๓ waiting."

"Oh? When should we expect you to return?"

"I dare say you might not see us again until tomorrow morning. It's going to be a lovely night for lying under the stars. Oh, the romance of it: the sky, the open air, nothing but a blanket between you and the cool desert sand. Such a shame there is no longer a moon to light our lovemaking. Ah, but I must be going." 

Sandford gave Kichiro a peck on the cheek, "Make us proud, love."

\-----

Allison opened the lid of the long lacquered case and presented its contents to the assembled. Resting on a bed of purple velvet inside the case were two identical sliver rapiers, their mirror-polished surfaces gleaming in the torchlight. The paired weapons were highly decorative, their pommels fashioned in the motif of a blossoming rose emerging from a basket hilt of woven silver stems bristling with miniscule thorns.

Within moments of the lid coming off, a layer of frost began to filigree the pair of double-edged blades from tip to hilt right before everyone's eyes.

"These," Kichiro said with a touch of ceremony, "are 'Reproach' and 'Remorse', also known as 'the twin winter roses'. They were made as a wedding gift to Knight's great-great-great grandparents and you _will_ handle them with a modicum of respect."

This last remark was accompanied by a pointed look aimed _directly_ at Quitter. 

"They look identical..." Sophia said. "How can you tell them apart?"

"They are only ever distinguished by name after being used in a contest of arms." Kichiro replied. "The victor holds 'Reproach'; the loser, 'Remorse'."

Pothos gave a nod. "An odd naming convention, but I see the appeal."

"Indeed. And that is not their only signature quality. Allison, if you would demonstrate please?"

Allison took one of the rapiers and sighted along the length of it. Satisfied with its condition, she plucked a grape from the nearby fruit bowl and carefully balanced it motionlessly on the cutting edge of the blade.

Quitter looked askance at it. "Duller than it looks I take it?"

With a smirk, Allison inclined her wrist a couple of degrees. The sword passed directly through the grape, which fell to the floor perfectly bisected.

All the other guests starred.

"These weapons have a rather unique enchantment," Kichiro explained. "They **will not** cut unless the wielder actively applies a minimum amount of force. Once that threshold is crossed though, you will find the extreme edges of them to be sharper than a scalpel. They can cut flesh so finely that the wound may heal without so much as a scar to show for it. Injuries inflicted by these blades are also highly resilient to infection and bleed at a reduced pace. These are weapons exquisitely crafted to wound without killing. _However_ , those same qualities also make them extraordinarily dangerous in careless hands. It is very easily to inflict a mortal wound if you are not used to handling them, which is why both of you will be practicing your technique on fruit before I let you go anywhere near each other."

Quitter started to open her mouth when Kichiro cut her off pre-emptively. "And I'd better not hear any protests about this either! You two wanted to duel with live steel but draw the line at marking? These are the weapons we have that can do that."

"You'll hear no complaints from me!" Quitter promised. "I've put far to much effort into sculpting this masterpiece to let just anyone mar my work."

Kichiro nodded and looked to Malik.

"I've already got the only battle scars I need. Lets get some practice in."

\-----

Quitter made one final leap and landed on her feet panting for breath, skin gleaming with sweat.

Malik stepped down from the dais, looking them over with a critical eye. "Well, well, well... I guess this challenger is made of sterner stuff after all."

"Ha! You underestimate me at your own risk! That little obstacle course?" They hooked a thumb behind them at the series of death-traps they had just traversed. "Just a warm-up! If you're all that's left between me and my goal you might as well surrender now."

"Bold words..." Malik looked over his shoulder. "Would it entertain the lady to watch me dispatch this little upstart? Perhaps to make a trophy of them for your personal amusement?" 

From her spot reclining on a plush chaise longue, Sophia giggled at the thought. "Oh? Give me my own little Quitter to play with? Gosh, I haven't wanted to play with dolls since I was a little kitten. That would go so nicely with my _other_ new prize..."

Sophia looked appreciatively at where Pothos was securely bound, gaged and suspended by Sigmund's many _many_ chains.

 _Such a good castle..._ she thought, giving the chaise a pat. She allowed herself another giggle when she caught a sideways glance of how flustered this situation was making Quitter.

She turned her attention back to the two champions squaring off before her. "Yes... I think we would like to see it."

Malik and Quitter stepped to the designated spots, drew their swords, gave the perfunctory salute, and stood poised and ready.

Allison looked from one to the other. "Have at it then."

They both immediately went on the attack, saw that the other had the same idea and made to parry. Steel rang on steel. They drew apart again, watching each other closely.

Malik made the next move, probing his opponent's defenses. Quitter let him draw close, then flicked out a lightning quick parry. Malik was ready for it and neatly avoided their blade... only to be caught by a strong beat from the other direction as Quitter suddenly reversed, knocked his blade aside and went on the counterattack. He pulled distance at the last second, her thrust falling just short of him and catching only his shirt. They swept the tip of their sword back as he retreated, leaving a long clean cut through the silk.

"Heh. What did I say about underestimating me, Catboy?"

"I dunno. I wasn't paying attention. Was it important?"

"You may want to get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm not an opponent to be taken lightly. Or don't. Its all the same to me when you lose."

Malik attacked again from a different angle. Again, Quitter was waiting with a fast response. This time he knew to expect feints. Their blades danced through the air as the gap between them closed, hers seeking and his evading. He disengaged once, twice, thrice. They caught him on the fourth try as he made his lunge, diverting his blade just past their face.

"Oh so close... you almost had me there."

Malik smiled slyly. "Almost?"

Quitter felt a faint warmth ooze out of an impossibly thin line on her check before she even felt the sting. She put a hand to her face and it came away with a smeared drop of blood. 

They grit their teeth. "Well done..."

For the next several exchanges, neither side scored a hit.

Malik decided to get tricky. He motioned as if to withdraw but instead moved forward into Quitter's advance, throwing off their timing and managing to create an opening to rake the point of his rapier across their sternum. She recovered to the change rapidly and was already adjusting her attack to slash him across his front at close range. Each of them had to throw their stances off to avoid being struck, causing both attacks to miss the mark.

Malik leapt back from the follow-up swings, split corners of his shirt flapping about. Quitter recovered her stance, off-hand holding up the protective leather that now hung from her neck by mere strands.

Malik looked down at the state of his attire and shrugged. He tore the tattered front off the shirt, exposing his chest. His torso was all lean muscle, well-toned from frequent use. Two dark slashes of scar tissue crossed his front, one under each pectoral.

Quitter gave an appreciative whistle. "Not bad... and I take it _those_ are your battle scars?"

"Yep! I got these when I defied the gods themselves."

"Heh. Did you win?"

He grinned. "Haven't lost yet."

"Nice."

"How about you? You gonna fight with one hand pinned to your front?"

Quitter looked him dead in the eye, brought the edge of their sword up to their chest and sliced clean through the remains of their ruined top. She let the leather fall off of her, facing her opponent bare-chested.

Sophia stirred in her seat and stifled a small gasp. Allison cocked an eyebrow. Kichiro's lips quirked in amusement.

Malik blinked. "Well alright then."

Quitter just smirked. "If that was your big plan, then I've got some bad news for you: we're fighting in a sex dungeon and everyone present has already seen me topless except for you and your girlfriend. Attacking my modesty ain't gonna get you very far here. Don't get me wrong through... I _will_ still see you pay for that."

"I'm sorry were you saying something? I couldn't hear you over the sound of Sophia appreciating your tits."

"MALIK!"

He blew her a kiss. "Only the finest entertainments for the lady's amusement." 

" _ **MALIK!**_ "

"Are you not satisfied? Do these tits not meet the high standards of the discerning catgirl?"

Sophia was sputtering. Quitter was seething. Kichiro and Allison were both struggling not to scream with laughter.

Quitter made a wild lunge, almost leaping at Malik blade first. He turned their point aside with a quick parry, but as their momentum continued to carry them forward Malik saw too late that Quitter was making a fist with their off hand.

As her leading foot came down, Quitter twisted her weight and turned the sloppy sword thrust into a haymaker leveled at Malik's head. She was so far inside his guard his only option was to roll with the blow when she clocked him.

The side of Malik's face exploded with pain as he reeled. He managed to keep his feet under him as he used the recoil to pull distance and bring his sword back to bear. He could feel something hot running down his forehead. With his off-hand he wiped the trickle of blood away before it could get into his eye, his gaze never leaving his opponent. 

Across from him Quitter flexed their hand then sucked on the split skin of their knuckles. 

"What... forget about my thick skull?"

She gave him a withering look.

He grinned and pressed the attack.

Malik had expected them to retreat to buy distance then attempt a parry and counterattack. Instead, Quitter stood their ground to parry and then pushed in closer until the hilts of the two swords were almost touching. Now their guards were locked, their faces inches apart. There was no room to maneuver and Quitter was trying to overpower his leverage. She had turned this into a contest of brute strength, and it was becoming quite clear that of the two of them, Quitter was the stronger one.

Malik grit his teeth and tried to hold his ground against the force of Quitter's blade inching closer to his face. "You've got some... hrgggnn, interesting fencing techniques..."

"I play to win." Quitter said through an impish grin. "And I'm tired of pulling punches. So either yield to me now or start fighting for real."

At these words, Malik gained a dangerous glint in his eye. "Alright... Fine. We'll do this the _hard way_."

Sophia's breath hitched at what was coming next. Malik suddenly made a fist and swung low with his off-hand, catching a wide-eyed Quitter square in the stomach and dancing away as they fell to one knee.

The silence of the onlookers was palpable. Pothos bit her gag and winced wordlessly. Kichiro continued to look on with an expression of assumed detachment. Sophia fidgeted and cast a sideways glance at Allison, who stood by watching with an almost unblinking vigilance but was making no move to intervene.

From a safe distance, Malik leered at the wheezing Quitter. "Was that one _real_ enough for you?"

Quitter picked herself up laughing, a fist-shaped bruise already starting to appear beside her navel. " _Now_ we're talking... en garde, catboy!"

In the window of silence everyone heard a small voice say "...Ha'waii."

Kichiro was on her feet. "Hold!"

Everyone froze. Allison had her eyes locked on the combatants, who had their gazes turned towards Kichiro. Kichiro was looking at Sophia.

Then everyone was looking at Sophia. She shrank into herself. "I'm sorry I... I don't want to watch this anymore."

Kichiro softened her voice. "Are we calling the scene here or are you just tapping out?"

"...tapping out. You all can keep going if you really want. I just... don't want to be here for it. Sorry."

Kichiro gave her a nod "That's okay, dear. Allison?"

"I got this. You're good."

Kichiro walked over and offered Sophia a hand up. "Come on. We're going to make ourselves comfy in the lounge while they do their thing."

Sophia sheepishly accepted Kichiro's hand, and was still holding it tightly when the door closed behind her.

Allison's gaze swept over the remaining participants. "Anyone else want to tap out?".

Quitter scoffed. "As if!"

"...Catboy?"

Malik's expression of worry morphed into a grin. "...Just getting warmed up!"

"Uh-huh... Rope bunny?"

Pothos glowered and shook her head as much as Castillo's restraints would allow.

"Siggy?"

The flames of all the torches flickered green.

Allison nodded. "As you were then."


	2. negative association

"Do you prefer Sophia or Soph?" Kichiro asked her.

"Either is fine," She answered quietly. "...Soph is what my friends sometimes use."

"Okay then, Soph. You comfy?"

Sophia curled tighter on the spread of pillows and cushions, head poking out of the blanket Kichiro had given her. "Mhmmm. This blanket is very soft and nice!"

"I'm glad you think so. I thought you might like that one."

Sophia pressed the fabric to her face. Kichiro sat patiently with her in amiable silence as the minutes ticked by.

After some time, Sophia spoke again. "...thanks for taking me out of there. I was worried what people would think of me."

Kichiro gave her head a gentle pat. "You don't have to explain yourself to anyone. But I'm here to listen if you do want to."

"Thanks. It's just... watching that last blow was... it just reminded me of something that happened is all."

Kichiro's voice remained soft and comforting, but Sophia noticed a hard edge creep into her expression. "Something to do with Malik?"

Sophia's eyes got big and she shook her head deliberately. "Oh no, I don't mean like that! It's not something that actually happened... just a mistake that almost got made because of poor communication."

"Sophia, you know that you could tell me if there was something wrong don't you? If you needed to talk to someone, my whole team would have your back in a heartbeat."

"I... thank you, really, but I promise it really isn't like that! I know that's what you'd expect me to say if there _was_ a problem, but it's the truth. I don't think he would ever lay a paw on me... err, unless I told him to that is."

Kichiro visibly relaxed. "Okay... I'm very glad to hear that. But that being said... seeing him do that made you uncomfortable?"

Sophia shook a little and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "I think so. Maybe it just took me back to that moment? Or... maybe it's seeing what he _will_ do to people who aren't me? I shouldn't feel so shook over something that isn't even real, right?"

"It's normal to feel like that when something makes you uncomfortable. You did the right thing by stepping out when you weren't okay anymore. And you are right that it's all pretend, but even pretend things can feel real at the time. Knowing your limits is very healthy for doing this kind of thing."

Sophia looked down. "Is it _that_ obvious I'm new?"

Kichiro gave her a smile. "Nothing wrong with being new, babe. You're just feeling out what you are into is all."

"I feel maybe I don't really belong here. Everyone seems so much more... intense than me? Like I'm too much of a scaredy cat to play at their level."

Kichiro shook her head. "It isn't a contest unless you want it to be one. There is no scoreboard. There is no one correct way to play. Yeah, some people have a thing about showing off how much they can handle but at the end of the day what matters is what works for you. This isn't Blaseball; you can and should stop whenever you feel like it. If you aren't having fun, then why do it?"

"...to get better at handling the things that upset you?"

"Babe... It isn't about 'getting better'. Limits aren't a skill you train, they're whatever you are comfortable or not comfortable with at this point in time right now. They can shift in any direction. You know what? Let me tell you a story... do you know what fire play is, Soph?"

Sophia shook her head.

"So what you do," Kichiro explained, "is take a bundle of cloth on the end of a wand, soak it in very pure alcohol, light it, then use it to sponge burning fuel onto someone's bare skin and let that flame a bit before smothering it with your hand."

Sophia shivered. "That sounds really scary... but also amazing?"

"It really is! It used to be one of my favorites. I'd imagine it would be very difficult for you to have it done with your fur and all, but you should try it if someone can figure out how to do it safely for you."

"Is it something you do often?"

"Oh... I can't actually handle it anymore. Here, I'll show you why."

Kichiro drew the hem of her dress up her legs past the tops of her stockings. She cocked an eyebrow at the visibly flustered Sophia, then turned her leg to expose her inner thigh. Sophia could now see a shapeless, discolored mark on her skin. It was a burn scar a couple inches wide, the edges feathered and uneven.

"Don, that is to say my original Don, was an absolute magician when it came to fire. Incredible finesse, spectacular showmanship... having him play with you was a real treat."

"...so what happened to you then?"

"His overconfidence eventually caught up with him. One night he ran an impromptu scene with me at a cocktail party. He'd had a few drinks in him, but he was confident he could handle it. All it took was a stray splash and a dulled reaction time."

"I don't understand. If you know it was unsafe why would you have agreed to it?"

"Because I was younger and dumber and I placed too much trust in his skill alone... and because I had more than a few drinks myself. Our Knight was furious. I had to stop them from almost beating Don half to death. Things changed for us because of that lapse in judgement. Don gave up drinking completely after that night. Me? I wasn't comfortable with fire play after that; To much negative association."

"...Do you miss it?"

Kichiro smiled sadly. "Often. I've got a lot of emotions tied up around that, both good and bad. Maybe one day I'll be able to try again, but for now it's not in the cards."

Sophia sighed. "Sounds a bit like me and Blaseball, honestly."

Kichiro looked over at her. "You mean with being shadowed?"

"Yeah. Plenty of us were happy enough to have an out from the game. Morse has more time to be with his husband and work on his music. Lori didn't even intend to be a player in the first place and she's just glad to be out of harm's way now. And Mike... it's complicated with Mike."

"And what about you Soph?"

"I feel like I lost a part of myself. Even with all the bad things that have happened since I first signed with the Fridays all those seasons ago... even with the friends I've lost... I still want to play the game. I still want to be a valued member of the team. I still want to hear fans cheer my name when I go to bat. ...I hope I get to again some day."

"You really miss being the center of attention, don't you?"

"Oh, well... I don't know about the _center_ of attention. But I guess I do miss being in the spotlight in that way. Letting myself believe that the people watching are there to see me..."

"Hmmmm, what would you say if I told you I had an idea that might help you get a little of that feeling again? Something a bit more... your speed? Would you enjoy having me be your biggest fan for a while?"

"W-w-what would give you that idea?"

"Oh babe... you didn't think I _forgot_ that you had a little crush on me, did you?"

Sophia turned pink.

Kichiro's little smile widened. "So... does that mean you still want a smooch from 'Kissin' Kichiro'?"

Sophia's face shifted from pink to red. "Mm-maaaaaaaaybe I might want that..."

"Well maaaaaaaaybe I might do that." Kichiro gave her a simmering look. "If I could be convinced that you were a good girl."

"Ohmygosh! Uh. Uhhh..."

"Does that sound fair to you Soph? Be a good girl for me and get a kiss?"

Sophia clap her paws to her burning checks. "Oh heck... nyaaaaaah!"

Kichiro giggled and booped her on the nose "I got your number, kitten."


	3. stop deflecting

Quitter grit their teeth. The fresh gash on the outside of her forearm was shallow, but long. Blood was already beginning to well up and dribble down to their elbow. She shifted her weapon to her other hand, spasms of pain shooting up her injured arm all the way to the shoulder as she released her stiff hold on the hilt of the sword.

"Rrraaaaaggghh! Fucktittybitch!"

Malik laughed. "Nice try, but you won't fool me with the same trick twice! That was a clever stunt the first time you pulled it, but you'll need to switch it up to catch me by surprise like that a second time! Especially with technique as sloppy as yours..."

They had both been at this for a while now. Both of them were bruised, cut and bleeding. Quitter had the vague sense that Malik was weathering the punishment better than she was. _If that was true... they would need a new approach. Perhaps it was time to get psychological about it. Whatever it took, they weren't about to lose to him._

Quitter leered. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised you were holding back on me. Wouldn't want to upset your soft girlfriend, would you?"

He stared in puzzlement "I... huh?"

"C'mon... you saw how she was nearly in tears before. Breaks my heart, really. Cute little thing like her clearly doesn't have the stomach to watch a real fight."

Malik's expression turned to ice. "You think Sophia... is weak? No, you're quite mistaken. I'll show you what weakness looks like."

The humor was gone from his voice.

He advanced slowly. Deliberately.

Quitter lashed out suddenly, trying to cut into his advance. Without breaking eye contact he parried them, his blade a silver blur. With a flick, the back of Quitter's hand split with a cold burning that blossomed into searing pain.

They flinched. In the momentary opening Malik's blade flashed again, cutting them across their opposite cheek.

Quitter retreated. Blood seeped from their wounded hand and dripped onto the handle of their sword. The silver rose on the pommel was beginning to turn red.

"You're shaking."

With an effort of pure will, Quitter steadied their bleeding, trembling hand. She looked back at Malik and spat.

He didn't even blink. "It's still your move."

Quitter screamed and threw their sword. Malik nimbly dodged the steel tumbling through the air, and barely had time to recover his footing as a bull rushing Quitter bore down on him

They collided and fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Quitter sank their teeth into his shoulder hard enough to break the skin. Malik slammed the hilt of his sword against their back, the pinpricks of dozens of silver thorns penetrating their flesh. After a moment of gnawing at him they let go and retched, trying to spit the burning taste of hot iron from their mouth.

Then Malik was on top of them, one hand on their shoulder pinning them to the mat, sword in the other pointed down at them. Quitter was immobilized, weaponless, and totally at his mercy.

"So... got any more snappy comebacks? Some cocky false bravado to cover up your feeling of failure?" 

Before they could voice an answer, the ice-cold tip of the blade touched their sternum. Their breath caught in their throat as they shivered.

Malik traced the freezing sword-point up her neck until the flat of the blade met her chin and forced it up, exposing her throat. With a subtle turn of the wrist he placed the razor edge of the weapon right against her pulse.

"You wanted us all to kneel and call _you_ 'Emperex'? Don't make me laugh. I know a _pretender_ to a throne when I see one."

Not daring to move their head Quitter turned their eyes away, cheeks burning with shame. They felt the weight of all the other eyes in the room watching them tremble on the ground, bleeding and completely helpless. 

"No need to keep pretending. Everyone here can see that you've been thoroughly defeated and _utterly_ humiliated. Just own it."

Quitter swallowed her pride and glared bitterly up at him. "F-Fine! I yield! Happy?"

He glared back down at her. "No."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Prove to me that you mean it. _Why_ are you giving up?"

"Ggggrrrrrr... because you were too damn strong!"

"So you're blaming me for your loss? You might as well blame this piece of steel for being too sharp."

He tapped a nail against the flat of the blade, sending a tremor down the frost-coated metal that Quitter felt all the way down to the base of their spine. An involuntary whimper escaped them.

"Whose fault is it that you lost this fight?"

They gulped, the cold edge of the sword continuing to press in against their throat.

"Y-you got me worked up and took advantage when I lost my cool and got sloppy." She broke eye contact. "You played me like a--"

Malik placed more weight onto the blade, drawing a thin red line as the outer layer of skin split.

Quitter gasped.

Malik's voice was hard now. "Stop deflecting. _Whose_ fault is it, **Quitter?** "

Her answer came out so meekly it surprised her "...mine."

Malik relieved some of the pressure. "Why?"

"Because even when I try to get stronger it's never enough! Because every time people rely on me I just hold them back. The Tacos... The Lift... Sweet and Light Co... So what if I'm a superstar? Everyone loves me, but does anyone actually look up to me? And once I'm out of the picture you can see the difference immediately! The Tacos are actual contenders now! Pothos is an ace pitcher for the Jazz hands! For fuck sake, the strongest I've ever been in my life I was just a fucking glorified doll for an oversized legume! No matter what I do I can't stop being so fucking small and pathetic!"

Malik leaned down flicked them on the nose.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"I accept your surrender, even though everything you just said was stupid and wrong."

Malik removed the sword from Quitter's throat and rose to his feet.

Quitter put a hand to the nick where the blade had been pressing a moment before. "Hey! Aren't you going to... explain that or something?"

"Nah. Why should I bother to respect someone who can't be bothered to respect themselves?"

For the first time in a very long while, Quitter was speechless.

The look of reproach in Malik eyes cut them deeper than his blade ever had. "...at least Sophia has the courage to face what she's afraid of."

The weight of remorse bore her down to the ground. Malik turned his back on her. 

"Hey, Nailbat! We're ready for stage II. Let's have somebody worth fighting for a change..."


	4. never yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quitter defeated, Malik claims his side of the wager: a chance to square off with Pothos

Allison finished examining the unusually silent Quitter. All of her training and experience as a street medic told her she should start patching them up immediately. But... leaving them to bleed on the ground had been a negotiated part of the scene, so long as they were stable. As far as Allison could tell, they were. _Better to get this next part over quickly, then._

"Alright, Siggy... time to set her down. Gently, if you please."

The chains which held Pothos tightly slowly lowered her to the ground, locks clicking open in sequence to deposit her on her knees.

Allison checked her over for signs of circulation issues and found none. The thick quilted padding of Pothos' outfit had clearly done wonders for preventing pinching and fiction burns.

Allison looked up. "Impeccable work as usual Siggy. You should be proud of yourself."

The room was briefly bathed in fuchsia torchlight.

Pothos stirred.

"How are you feeling rope bunny? Need a hand up?"

Pothos got to her feet on her own, shaking out her limbs. She unbuckled the strap of the gag and spat it out onto the floor, her eyes never straying from the two figures across the dungeon.

She started to move towards Quitter when Malik interposed himself between them, sword pointed at her.

"Move." She said.

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure she is okay."

"She's been checked. The scene is still going and they can tap out whenever they like. We _all_ agreed to these terms. I've won the wager and I'll have my prize: _fight me,_ Pothos."

She looked at him with murderous intent. "Nothing would please me more."

"Easy, easy..." Allison said. "No need to rush. The timer doesn't start until I say go."

Pothos looked past her at where Malik stood, her eyes full of fire. "When can we start?"

"Whenever you're ready." Allison leaned in close and spoke in a low whisper. "Not that you need my advice, but he tends to favor his left side when retreating. And unlike fighting someone close to his own size, you should expect him to try and keep low to the ground to avoid getting grabbed. If you can scruff him he's fucked, and he knows it."

Pothos quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why would you be helping me? Aren't you supposed to be an impartial judge?"

Allison chuckled. "Hell no. I'm a safety coordinator. I can be as biased as I like. If Catboy wants to keep playing heel right now he gets whatever is coming to him. Besides, I think your girlfriend could use a good show after what just happened to them."

Pothos nodded. "I'm inclined to agree."

"Well, give him hell then. And by the way... you do look good in a skirt. Just saying."

Pothos blushed a little. "It's a kilt... but thanks."

Allison collected Remorse from where it lay on the ground and gingerly accepted Reproach from Malik. She wiped down both weapons carefully before returning them to their case. With the rapiers secured, she directed their combatant's attention to the rack of bat swords.

"Pick whichever one you like."

Malik immediately picked up a broad bodied hand-and-a-half weapon and gave it a few experimental swings. Pothos looked over the selection carefully, then hefted a bat with the rough dimensions of a claymore. She tested the weight of it. "This one is fine."

"Alright, just to make sure we all remember: You go until one of you yields or the sands run out. When that happens the fight it over. Win, lose or draw, you stop. Got it?"

Pothos grunted. "Got it."

Malik bounced on the balls of his feet. "Let's do this!"

Allison turned the small hourglass over. " **Go.** "

Malik darted forward, swinging overhand at her ribs with both arms.

Pothos brought the huge bat around, sweeping Malik's blow aside. Her own weapon arced up and she swung down in an overhead strike, slamming the mat where he had been just standing.

Malik turned his side-step into a spinning slash, landing a one-handed swing on Pothos' triceps. She moved with the momentum of the hit, breathing in sharply. As she soaked up his follow-through she rolled her shoulders over, turned at the waist, reversed her facing and made a grab at him with her other hand.

Malik evaded her grasp. He was fast... but not as fast as he had been earlier.

She swung the bat around with one hand to clear some space around herself.

Malik ducked and circled, striking at her exposed flank.

She drew back onto one foot in a pitching stance, the blow merely glancing the back of one thigh, then brought her weight back down as she stepped and swung.

Malik got himself out of the way of her swing, but the tip of his weapon was caught in the arc. With a loud **CRACK** the bat was knocked clean out of his grip, it's tip disappearing in a a spray of splinters.

Pothos followed through, reversed her grip and stepped into another wide swing. This time the tip of her bat just barely connected with his jaw, knocking his head to the side with a wet thud.

Malik reeled. Pothos drew back for another sweep, aimed for her disoriented opponent's midsection.

He dodged low, rolling back and to his left.

Pothos was ready for it. Dropping her weapon she shot out an arm and seized him, fingers closing around his throat. With one hand she lifted him off the ground by his neck like he weighed nothing. Malik wriggled, kicked and scratched at her, but the woman who held him aloft was as impassive as a slab of granite. His struggling grew weaker and weaker as he grew increasingly light-headed. 

Pothos looked at the fidgeting catboy in her grip with contempt. "Against my better judgment," she began in an almost conversational tone, "I'm going to give you one chance to beg me for mercy. Are you prepared to grovel you little fuck?"

Malik scrunched up his face and nodded once.

"Good. Because if the next words out of your mouth are anything but 'I'm sorry Ms. Pothos. Please spare my worthless hide, Ms. Pothos.' then I'm going to make what happens next excruciating."

Pothos relaxed her grip just enough to let him speak. Malik instead took the opportunity to spit a mouthful of scalding hot blood in her face.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand. "That," She said, "was a **mistake**."

She slammed him down onto the mat, knocking what little wind he had left out of him. He coughed up more blood onto her arm with a weak wheeze.

She picked him back up by the back of his torn shirt. He barely twitched.

"You hurt someone important to me. I don't _care_ why. I am going to **break** you."

Her fist slammed into his guts. Allison swore she could hear ribs cracking.

"Yield."

Malik opened one eye a crack and croaked out: "...no."

Pothos seized one of his dangling arms and twisted it up and behind his back. He kicked weakly, face contorted in pain.

" _Yield._ "

"n-no.... ERRAGH!"

She turned his arm so far that his shoulder started to pop.

" **Yield.** "

"I... n-n-never... yi-yield!"

She gave a sharp jerk. Malik screamed.

Then the sands ran out.

Pothos let go of the limp Malik and fell to her knees with a thud, flushed and panting. Malik dropped to the mat in a heap, gasping for air. Beside him Pothos was curled in a fetal position moaning loudly and trembling as the piece of Castillo nestled snuggly inside her did it's work. 

Allison swiftly made her way to where the catboy lay on the ground and carefully checked his vitals. His breathing was ragged, but his airways were clear. He had significant bruising spreading around on his neck, but there didn't appear to be any real damage to his spine or nerves. His shoulder was starting to swell, but wasn't actually dislocated. A few of his ribs might be cracked, but all of them were still in one piece. Allison let out a sigh of relief.

From her spot on the floor Quitter stared wide-eyed at the other two prone figures. "...fuck. Just... fuck!"

Allison glanced over and gave them a smirk. "Did you really think Pothos would be a big softie with everyone? You've been getting the kid gloves treatment from her, Quitter."

"Uhhh..."

Satisfied with Malik's stability, Allison began giving Pothos a once over from a safe distance. What damage Malik had inflicted on her looked to be entirely superficial. Even panting and writhing on the ground the butch lesbian was kind of terrifying to Allison after the performance she just put on... especially considering that Castillo had been quietly edging her since the scene had first started. Allison was secretly very grateful she had not been needed to break up the scene by force. _Although... maybe she should make a mental note to look Pothos up the next time the Steaks had an away game in Beckenridge._

That could wait though, and she still had a job to do. Triage complete, she decided to start on Quitter. Malik was fucked up, but Quitter was close to losing more blood than Allison was comfortable with. She broke open the first-aid kit and set to work on the softly babbling enby.

"...I mean, just... fuck, ow!"

"Sorry, but I did warn you that was going to sting."

Quitter shook their head. "It's... I know we sat through the negotiation and all that but... seeing her actually do all that was... damn. I was... not really sure what I was expecting."

Allison shrugged and wrapped more gauze around Quitter's forearm. "Your girlfriend is scary. Hot as _fuck_ , but definitely scary. You've got a real monster looking out for you, Quitter. I reckon she'd even kill for you if the chips were down."

Quitter laughed nervously.

Allison gave them a flat look, "I ain't joking pip squeak. Pothos might have it in her to be a killer to protect her own. Catboy over there _definitely_ is one." She aimed a thumb at the sprawled form of Malik Destiny.

Quitter raised an eyebrow. "That little himbo? You're joking."

"Dead serious. He used to be a gun-for-hire and a revolutionary back where he came from. You saw his "Death To Kings" tramp stamp, right? Assuming he's not bullshitting us, that pint-sized punk has _personally_ committed regicide. And kings aren't exactly _unguarded_ either. It isn't hard to do the math."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Stands to reason that you've got a type and "Killers with hearts of solid gold" is it. Or is one of 'em anyway. Have as many types as you like... I ain't yer boss."

Quitter swallowed, weighing their next words carefully.

"Hey, so... you used to be his teammate. Do you know what he was getting at earlier? About... not respecting myself?"

Allison laughed. Quitter got flustered and pouted. "I'm being serious, Abbott!"

"Hahaheh... You're overthinking it pip-squeak. Also, I thought I told you to hold still. Now, if that were anyone else I would just chalk it up to toppy mind-games for putting you in your place. But with Malik, I can almost promise you he means literally what he said. Just about the only thing he won't crack a joke over is building up the people around him to be their best selves." 

"Could have fooled me. Making _me_ of all people give up like that? Forcing me to _own_ it..." Quitter sucked in a breath and chewed the inside of one cheek.

Allison shrugged. "Ehh? Some folks take better to sticks than to carrots."

Quitter looked down. "You don't have to say it just because it's _true_ you know!"

"Ha! But yeah, that's kind of his thing. Trust me, I've sat through too many of his corny pre-game speeches to think he's anything but genuine about that. Grade-A dumbass about almost everything. But the shit he does know? He _knows_." 

"Sounds like he would fit right in with the Lift. They just eat up himbos like him around there."

"Which reminds me..." Allison gave her a knowing look, "How are things going with that _other_ himbo you've been thirsting after lately?"

Quitter covered her face and screamed.

"That bad huh?"

"He is so FUCKING clueless! I could probably rip my clothes off and throw myself at him and he still wouldn't get the hint that I'm actually into him!"

"You sure can pick 'em pip-squeak. Me? I'm a lesbian of simple tastes. And _speaking_ of which..."

Pothos had finally picked herself off the floor and was ambling over to Quitter's side. She cast a smoldering gaze down at the prone and bandaged enby. "Hey there you little troublemaker"

Quitter gulped and stared slack-jawed up at her.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Nah." Allison chimed in, handing the first aid kit off to Pothos. "She's just a bratty little switch dumbstruck by a big thirsty sword lesbian who went completely apeshit over protecting her. I'm sure it will pass."

"Pity," Pothos said, taking a knee and beginning to dress Quitter's remaining cuts and bruises. "I could get used to them like this. A little peace and quiet is a nice change of pace."

Quitter started to protest, but Pothos laid a hand over her mouth. "And you need to hold still until you're all patched up, little miss. I've got my own injuries to dress after I'm through with you and I'm going to need your assitance with a few hard to reach spots..."

With Quitter in good hands, Allison retrieved the second first-aid kit and moved on to where Malik sat licking his wounds and laughing like a maniac.

"Catboy, catboy, catboy... I should have guessed you'd secretly be kinky. Uggghh... damn it, now I gotta wonder if our original Malik was too! Knowing that dork he probably got off to telling awful jokes until getting booed off stage."

Malik got quiet. "You still miss him, don't you?"

Allison's eyes glistened. She turned to the side and rooted around in the bag for a long while before answering.

"...yeah. I guess I do." 

"I'm sorry." He reached out to touch her shoulder before thinking better of it "...I really am."

Allison rubbed at her face for a second, then turned back to face him with a grin.

"Not like it was your fault." She punched him on his uninjured arm. "B'sides, you're pretty cool yourself. And you definitely can fight a lot better than him. I gotta admit... I'm impressed."

"We could go a few rounds some time if you like. I hear the Steaks have been giving you pointers on your swing..."

"Ha! Not a chance, catboy. I'll throw down with anyone who wants some, but I only top for girls."

Malik blushed and looked a bit woozy. "Aw, Abbott... That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! I guess this means we finally maxed out our connection."

Allison groaned. "Nope! I was wrong; You and he are _both_ huge dorks! Now quit squirming so I can stop you getting blood all over the nice furniture."


	5. happiness and health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is over, but there are still a few more surprises waiting for the participants heading off to aftercare.

Pothos entered the lounge bridal carrying her bandaged girlfriend. From their perch in her arms, Quitter looked up at Pothos with an awe-struck expression. 

Behind them Allison supported a limping and punch-drunk Malik.

Kichiro was waiting for them in an enormous spread of cushions on the floor. Sophia was wrapped in a fluffy blanket and stretched out across Kichiro's lap looking serine.

Kichiro looked up from stroking Sophia's hair. "So... I take it everyone had fun?"

Malik grinned, tried to give a thumbs up and winced a little. Pothos smiled and nodded. Quitter nuzzled closer to their big girlfriend.

"Everyone is intact and accounted for," Allison reported.

Kichiro looked down at the catgirl in her lap. "And what about you, Soph? We can call it here... unless you'd like to invite them all to join us?"

Sophia turned very pink, then bit her lip and nodded vigorously. She made the slightest jingle as she did so.

"Hmmm. I thought you might feel that way, pet."

Kichiro tossed the blanket aside. Underneath Sophia was wearing nothing but a silk choker with a little silver bell.

Pothos missed a step. Malik whistled. Allison gave a little snort, "Very cute, Kich."

"Alright, all you babes get over here and help me pet this soft little kitten. That means you too, Alli."

As everyone gathered around and made themselves comfortable, Sophia rolled onto her back and presented her belly to be rubbed. Soon, four sets of hands were patting and stroking her all up and down her front while the rug beneath her almost seemed to curl up and hold her a bit more closely. The whole time Kichiro's fingers ran lightly through her pet's hair, cradling Sophia's head on the pillow of her lap.

Sophia purred.

Kichiro looked around at all the people gently brushing her pet and was pleased to see every one of them start to loosen up and relax.

"Yes, nothing quite like touching something soft and warm to give the most soothing aftercare." She remarked. "So thoughtful of my new pet to volunteer for the role. Why, it's almost enough to make me think that she is a good girl."

Sophia squeaked.

Kichiro acted like she hadn't heard a thing. "What do you think Alli? Is my pet a good girl?"

"She's a little darlin'."

"Pothos?"

"Absolutely."

"Quitter?"

"Wha?" Quitter still wore a dazed expression as they stared dreamily at Pothos. "Oh, uh... sorry, what?"

"Do you think my pet Sophia is a good girl?" 

"Um..." Quitter seemed to notice the naked catgirl they were petting for the first time and blushed. "Wow, uh... Y-Yeah!"

"Mhmmm. Malik?"

"The most purrfect good girl." He gave her a little scritch behind the ear right where she liked it. She leaned into his hand.

Kichiro arched an eyebrow. "Siggy?" she asked the room.

The rug gave Sophia a squeeze. She mewed softly.

"Well well, pet... everyone agrees. I guess that means you are a _very_ good girl."

Kichiro leaned down and planted a kiss on her pet's forehead.

Sophia melted.

\-----

After much more petting, praise and a second round of aftercare for Sophia, everyone was finally wound down. Quitter was curled in Pothos's lap, snuggling with her. Allison was stretching her legs after having been seated for so long. Sophia was half-way through getting dressed as Malik idly pawed at the bell she still wore at her throat. Sigmund was still and contented.

Kichiro cleared her throat and addressed them all. "Well babes, I think we can mark this down as a success. Hiccups aside, everything went basically as planned and everyone looks happy and whole. I'd like to thank you all for trusting us with coordinating safety for you. And with that, I think we can officially call this scene to a cl--"

From behind her, Allison grabbed Kichiro by her hair and yanked her up onto her feet.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Kichi?" Allison asked.

Kichiro was flustered and breathing heavily now. "Th-this is no way to address me, _Allison Abb_ \--"

Allison clamped a hand over Kichiro's mouth. "That scene is _over_ now, Kichi... I don't take orders from _you_ anymore. Or were you hoping I'd just forget about the _terms_ of my service?"

Kichiro swallowed. The whole room was frozen and staring wide-eyed at the two of them.

Allison looked back at them and grinned wide. "I reckon we're long overdue for a little revolution 'round here. How many of you thirsty queers want to watch me take this queen down a peg or two?"

The audience collectively held their breath. The room was silent except for the soft whimpering of a trembling Kichiro. Allison shushed her as she let go of Kichiro's hair, keeping a firm grip over her mouth.

Allison's hand went to her belt, retrieved a knife and flicked it open one-handed. She pressed her mouth up to her girlfriend's ear and in a stage whispers said "Nod if you understand, then don't move a muscle."

Kichiro meekly nodded.

With a pair of quick flicks, Allison cut the shoulder straps off of her. Kichiro's dress spilled to the floor, leaving her standing in nothing but her stockings, a sheer camisole, and a pair of kiss-mark monogrammed panties barely big enough to preserve a shred of her modesty.

Allison held her there a bit longer for the sake of spectacle, then threw her to the soft bed of cushions at her feet.

From her place on all fours, Kichiro sputtered. "How **dare** you treat me like this Allison! I am a _Queen!_ My word is the whole of the law and my body is the whole of the state!"

Allison planted a foot between her shoulders and pressed her face down.

"You clearly haven't heard then, Queenie... I'm Allison Abbott. I smash the state."

Allison brandished a bat.

"This will go much easier for you if you keep still."

Allison swung the bat in a long arc that terminated on Kichiro's ass with a resounding 'THWACK'.

Kichiro whimpered. "I... am... _a queen..._ "

Allison swung again and again.

**THWACK**  
**THWACK**  
**THWACK**

Foot still planted, Allison leaned down. "Had enough yet, queenie?"

Kichiro trembled, but her voice held firm "You... won't... break... me!"

Allison shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She resumed swinging.

Quitter and Pothos both stared transfixed at the sight.

Sophia squirmed and clung to her boyfriend. Malik whispered softly in her ear, "It's okay. It's okay. She's fine. She can tap out whenever she wants to. She _wants_ this."

Eventually, Allison shouldered the bat and caught her breath.

Kichiro just laughed, her ass covered in bruises. "What... giving up already? I thought you were going to smash the state?"

Allison lowered the bat and brought it between Kichiro's thighs. She pressed upwards. Kichiro sighed breathily and spread her legs wider. 

Allison withdrew the bat again and touched a hand to the end of it. Her lips turned up in a wry smirk. " _Well_ then. Seems you're been _enjoying_ yourself down there, Queenie. I think I'll make a revolutionary out of you yet. You just need a different approach... Lose the panties."

Kichiro blushed but did as she was told. Still pressed under Allison's heel she squirmed until she got her underwear down to her ankles.

Above her, Allison had discarded the bat and was attaching a strap-on.

The weigh came off her back and Kichiro assumed a ready position to receive what was coming. Behind her, Allison seized her roughly by her sides and slammed into her.

Kichiro let go of her pretensions of dignity. She moaned and writhed on all fours as Allison railed her in front of everyone. The wetness inside her finally spilled out and trickled down her thighs. Each powerful thrust of the strap brought her just a bit closer to completion. She yearned for it, craved it, wanted it more than she could want anything else.

She was right about to tip over the edge when Allison pulled out.

"Wha... noooo! I'm so close! Alli please... just finish me off!"

Allison just rubbed her palms together vigorously. "That wouldn't be humbling at all. Everyone already knows what a proud little pain slut you are. It's time they found out that you're secretly..." Her grin was sharp and vicious. " _a lightweight!_ "

Kichiro's eyes went wide in terror. "Don't you dare!"

In response Allison took a handful of Kichiro's hair and tugged her head back so that everyone could see her face.

Allison drew a hand back.

"No gods."

**SMACK**

"Nnnnnnnnooooot like this, I'm _begging_ you!"

**SMACK**

"No masters."

**SMACK**

"AAAAAAALLI, PLEASE!"

**SMACK**

"No one-"

**SMACK**

"-is better-"

**SMACK**

"-than _anyone_ else."

**SMACK**

Kichiro's face was on fire as she came in front of everyone: a queen whimpering on the floor, reduced to a quivering wet mess by a common spanking. Her humiliation mixing with the pulse of her orgasm overwhelmed her until both transformed into the mellow fullness of afterglow. 

"Now then babe... would you like to tell everyone the good news?"

Kichiro flushed and smiled. "The queen is dead. The state is the property of all. _I_ am the property of all, to provided for their happiness and health."

The whole room stirred.

Kichiro continued to smile. _This was easily making the top 10 hottest things Allison had ever done to her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last work in the series to go...


End file.
